La Complainte du Renard
by Kebeo
Summary: Aucun d'eux n'avait prévu cela. C'était comme si le feu avait rencontré la glace. Mais le renard s'est épris du lion et il est l'heure pour lui de payer sa trop grande témérité. Lancelot/OC Rated M au cas où. PAUSE/REECRITURE (VOIR NOTE DE L'AUTEUR)
1. Prologue

Elle grimpe dans les branches d'un vieux chêne avec agilité. Son carquois tape dans son dos au fur et à mesure de son ascension tandis qu'elle se hisse sur une large branche, à plus de trois mètres du sol. Elle se relève et jette un regard autour d'elle : ses frères d'armes prennent tous place à l'orée de la forêt. La plupart portent des fourrures sur leurs épaules mais certains ont le torse nu, révélant ainsi le contraste des tatouages sur leur peau laiteuse. Les archers, comme elle, se perchent sur différentes branches dans l'espoir de trouver une cachette de fortune qui leur donnera la meilleure vue sur la vallée. Les autres se tiennent en ligne, les narines frémissantes, telle une meute de chiens aux abois, qui attendrait impatiemment l'ordre de leur maître. Celui qui les fera se jeter sur leur proie.

Le vent siffle à travers les branches, soulevant peaux et fourrures et fait voler ses boucles couleur de flammes. Les premiers froids se font sentir : L'hiver est à leur porte. Ils doivent frapper un grand coup avant que la neige ne tombe et ne rendent les combats plus ardus.

Elle entend les siens prier les dieux pour la bataille. Elle ferme les yeux, tente de se concentrer sur les voix. C'est peut être la dernière fois qu'elle les entend. Elle raffermit son emprise sur l'arc, caresse du bout des doigts le bois rugueux du tronc et chantonne pour elle-même. Comme elle le fait avant chaque combat. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le sait plus vraiment. Peut être pour se donner du courage.

_Courage_. Elle en a besoin, même si être une femme est un avantage : elle sait que ses ennemis hésiteront en la voyant. Elle, elle n'a pas plus de scrupules à tuer ces hommes que des animaux. L'enjeu reste le même.

_Tuer pour survivre._

Un bruit dans les fourrés interrompt ses pensées et lui fait baisser le regard.

_Un renard_.

Ses yeux vert de gris croisent ceux ambrés de l'animal. Dans leurs yeux brille la même lueur sauvage. Les poils du canidé sont aussi flamboyants que sa propre chevelure. Elle comprend à présent le surnom que lui a donné sa tribu. _Sionnach._

Ils se regardent pendant plusieurs secondes avant que le signal des archers ne résonne à ses oreilles. Elle détourne les yeux et s'empresse de tirer une flèche de son carquois. Elle sent le regard de l'animal toujours vrillé sur elle. Elle sourit. Ses doigts caressent les plumes soyeuses de l'empennage tandis qu'elle bande son arc.

Le renard tourne la tête vers le mouvement à l'origine de l'agitation des guerriers. Une garnison romaine s'engage dans la vallée, un groupe de chevaliers à leur tête. D'un seul coup d'œil, elle peut dire qu'ils ne sont même pas une centaine. Aucun d'eux ne semble s'attendre à ce qui va se passer. Aucun d'eux ne semble se douter qu'ils rendront bientôt leur dernier souffle. Un lourd silence s'est installé dans la vallée. Même le vent s'est tût, tel un présage de mort.

Soudain le renard lance un hurlement. Comme un avertissement.

Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine tandis qu'un pressentiment s'insinue en elle.

Qu'importe le dénouement de la bataille, elle le sait, sa vie est sur le point de changer.

_Mais elle ne s'imagine pas encore à quel point._

* * *

**Et voilà, je me suis finalement décidée à publier cette fic, qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un an maintenant, et dont j'ai étoffé l'histoire au fur et à mesure jusqu'à arriver à ce résultat. Un grand merci à Edeinn, sans qui, eh bien, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire du tout. C'est elle qui m'a poussée à l'écrire et qui m'a gracieusement corriger le prologue et le premier chapitre. Merci à toi Ed ! Et merci à vous qui lisez ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je suis preneuse de toutes critiques, tant qu'elles sont instructives ^^**** En ce qui concerne la fréquence de post, je peux rien vous promettre, tout dépendra de mon inspiration et de cette chose qu'on appelle la vie (phrase pourrie, check !)**_  
_

**_Sionnach_ signifie renard en celte ;)  
**


	2. Chapitre 1

Un étrange chant se répandait dans la vallée, mélange des râles des mourants, des cris sauvages des guerriers bien vivants, du choc des lames de fer et du sifflement du vent d'ouest.

Une odeur acre de métal et de sueur mêlés lui emplissait les narines tandis que d'un geste vif et précis, Lancelot tranchait la gorge du Picte qui se tenait devant lui. Ce dernier s'effondra au sol dans un gargouillis et son sang se répandit sur le sol, rendant l'herbe encore plus rouge et gluante qu'elle ne pouvait déjà l'être.

Ils avaient été pris dans une embuscade. Le dernier homme de la cargaison venait à peine de sortir de la gorge que les flèches avaient fusées, arrachant des cris d'agonies dans les rangs et que les Pictes étaient sortis des sous-bois, armes à la main, hurlements rageurs dans les gorges.

Lancelot n'avait pas vraiment été surpris. A dire vrai, il n'avait même pas osé espérer le contraire. La vallée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était bordée, sur la droite, d'une forêt sombre. De l'autre, la falaise. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'ils se trouvaient au nord du Mur, ils avaient trouvés l'endroit idéal pour un guet apens : ils s'étaient jetés droit dans la gueule du loup.

Essoufflé, Lancelot jeta un rapide regard autour de lui, guettant des yeux un signe de ses compagnons.

Bors combattait un Picte à sa manière, c'est-à-dire, avec fracas : le géant, qui semblait avoir perdu momentanément son arme, pulvérisa le crâne de son adversaire à l'aide d'une énorme pierre, qui resta fichée dans la tête, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait, du guerrier. Tristan semblait danser tandis que son épée recourbée transperçait la chair de ses ennemis. Les cris stridents de son faucon Iseult rythmaient ses assauts. Galahad, qui devait être le seul des chevaliers à être resté sur sa monture, bandait son arc pour tuer les archers cachés dans les feuilles épaisses des arbres. Gauvain venait de lancer l'un de ses poignards, qui se ficha dans le crâne de sa cible. Dagonnet abattait sa hache sur un Picte, et ce d'une telle force que le bruit des os se brisant parvint à ses oreilles et qu'une giclée de sang s'écrasa sur le visage de son frère d'armes. Arthur, quant à lui, était en train de croiser le fer avec un puissant guerrier, qui tentait de percer sa défense dans un cri de rage. Lancelot voyait bien à ses coups qu'il répugnait à tuer son adversaire, mais alors que celui-ci se jetait sur lui, il lui transperça l'abdomen et retira son épée d'un geste vif et précis.

Il fut soulagé de voir qu'aucun d'eux n'était tombé sous les coups de l'ennemi. Seules sa vie et celle de ses compagnons l'importaient. Constater que la plupart des cadavres étaient ceux d'officiers romains ne lui apportait aucune émotion. Pas plus que d'ôter la vie aux guerriers Pictes qui rencontraient sa route.

Un bruit sourd sur sa droite le fit se retourner juste à temps pour contrer l'attaque d'un sauvage. Son épée se fracassa sur la sienne avec une telle force que le coup se fit ressentir dans son épaule et la douleur le fit grimacer. Mais en agissant ainsi, son adversaire lui offrait son flanc gauche. Il eu à peine le temps de voir la deuxième épée du chevalier Sarmate s'approcher de son abdomen que déjà, il s'effondrait sur le sol, le regard voilé par la mort.

**°o0o°**

Un cri aigue fit comprendre à Cinead qu'elle avait atteint sa cible.

Le combat faisait rage à présent. Ayant pris la garnison par surprise, les siens avaient pour l'instant l'avantage. Toujours juchée sur sa branche, elle avait une vue imprenable sur le champ de bataille. Elle observait ses frères d'armes se battre avec fureur contre l'envahisseur, abattant leurs haches sur les crânes, enfonçant glaives et épées dans les côtes et les gorges.

Le sifflement des flèches fendants l'air résonnaient à ses oreilles tandis que, d'un geste précis, elle encocha une nouvelle flèche et visa un officier romain, aux prise avec un picte en difficulté. Alors qu'elle regardait l'homme s'effondrer sur le sol, un reflet argenté attira son attention et elle sauta juste à temps pour éviter la flèche qui arrivait droit sur elle. Elle réussit à attraper une branche, ce qui lui permit de ralentir sa chute et d'entrer en contact avec le sol sans trop de dommages.

L'archère à ses côtés eu moins de chance. Elle tomba lourdement sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, une flèche en travers de la gorge. Cinead poussa un cri où se mêlèrent rage et douleur tandis qu'elle se jetait à genoux vers la Picte. D'une main tremblante, elle ferma les yeux de la défunte et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Ils n'avaient rien demandé. Jamais. Ils se contentaient de vivre sur ses terres que les dieux leurs avaient offert à l'aube des premiers jours. Jusqu'à ce que les romains arrivent.

De quel droit ces chiens étaient-ils venus et s'étaient proclamés maîtres des lieux ? De quel droit étaient-ils venus piller, violer, massacrer les siens ? Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes qu'elle avait vu mourir, qu'elle avait du enterrer. C'était devenu presque une habitude pour elle. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait rester indifférente à la disparition d'un de siens.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de se lamenter sur les morts si elle ne voulait pas les rejoindre. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, et évaluant la distance d'un rapide coup d'œil, se mit à courir vers la mêlée. Elle sentit le contact froid de la boue qui s'infiltrait dans ses chaussures, celui du vent qui sifflait dans ses oreilles, atténuant les cris de la mêlée, lui mordait les joues et lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Ces sensations la rendaient sûre d'elle : Dana était à leur côté, et elle ne permettrait pas la défaite de son peuple. Cinead tira flèches sur flèches jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne près des hommes. Poussant un cri de rage, elle sortit deux dagues de sa ceinture et se retrouva devant un légionnaire romain. Celui-ci parut hésiter en s'apercevant que son adversaire était une femme. Cette erreur lui fut fatale. Une seconde plus tard, il tenait sa gorge entre ses mains, tentant en vain de contenir le flot de sang qui s'en échappait. Lorsque son visage entra en contact avec l'herbe grasse, Cinead était déjà loin.

**°o0o°**

Il n'avait aucun moment de répit. Dès qu'un Picte tombait sous ses coups, un autre venait prendre sa place. Il s'en inquiéta. Combien étaient-ils, cachés dans les bois ? De nombreux corps jonchaient le sol, mais il lui était impossible d'estimer combien d'hommes avaient perdus la vie dans chaque camp.

Il venait de trancher la tête d'un solide barbare lorsqu'un hurlement sauvage retentit et Lancelot se retrouva face à sa nouvelle adversaire.

Elle arriva sur lui telle une furie, sa longue crinière de boucles flamboyantes dansant autour de ses épaules tandis qu'elle faisait mouliner ses deux dagues, rouges du sang qu'elles avaient versées. Il eut à peine le temps de parer ses coups, que déjà, elle revenait à la charge, tentant de trouver son point faible. S'il avait été dans une autre posture, il aurait pu apprécier la dextérité, la grâce et la précision avec lesquelles elle parait ses coups, admirer la manière dont ses dagues dansaient sous ses yeux. Mais sa posture ne l'autorisait pas à relâcher un seul instant son attention. C'est qu'elle lui donnait du mal, cette bougresse ! S'il était vrai que tuer une femme lui avait pour le moins parut choquant au début de ses années de servitudes, il n'éprouvait maintenant que de l'indifférence. Tuer ou être tué. Telle était la règle qui régnait sur les champs de bataille, règle que Lancelot comptait bien appliquer en sa faveur. Si elle s'attendait à le voir y déroger parce qu'elle était une femme, elle se trompait vivement. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle paraissait penser, car son offensive redoubla de fureur, fureur de ne pouvoir mettre fin à ce combat, de ne pouvoir mettre fin aux jours de l'envahisseur. C'était sûrement cette haine qui devait animer ses coups.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'elle le poussait à reculer que lorsque son talon ne rencontra que du vide. Surpris, il n'eut pas le temps de retrouver un point d'appui, et il se sentit basculer en arrière. La lame de son assaillante ne trouva que du vide et, entraînée par la force de son coup, elle chuta avec lui. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut les lèvres d'Arthur qui formaient son nom.

Ils tombaient le long d'une pente escarpée, emportés par l'élan de leur chute. Lancelot essayait tant bien que mal de trouver une branche, une racine à laquelle il aurait pu s'accrocher pour arrêter sa descente ou au moins la ralentir, mais ses mains n'agrippaient que de la terre et les seules branches présentes étaient celles qui lui griffaient le visage. Un bruit sourd parvint à ses oreilles et lui fit comprendre ce qui l'attendait en bas.

Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise lorsque son corps ne rencontra plus aucune surface et que désormais, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de rencontrer les eaux glacées du fleuve.

Ce fut comme si quelqu'un essayait de percer son crâne à l'aide d'un burin. C'est du moins la première image qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'il sentit la douleur sourde et lancinante qui résonna dans sa tête. L'eau s'infiltrait sous son armure, le froid brûlait chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il tenta de remonter vers la surface mais le poids de son armure et le courant l'entrainait vers le fond. Il voulu pousser un cri de douleur lorsqu'il se retrouva projeter contre des rochers mais seules des bulles sortirent de sa bouche. La panique le gagna. Etait-ce donc ainsi qu'il allait mourir ? Il avait toujours pensé que ce serait sur un champ de bataille, le glaive à la main. Ou dans les bras d'une jolie fille aux courbes ravageuses. Noyé dans des eaux froides et sombres ne faisait pas parti de ses plans. Il ne pouvait empêcher les souvenirs qui affluaient dans son esprit. Il se revit galoper dans les plaines, autour du feu emmitouflé dans des capes de laines, à écouter les histoires que racontait son père avec passion, à jouer aux guerriers avec les autres gamins. Il se souvint des soldats romains venus le chercher, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir 15 ans, de la première rencontre avec ceux qui étaient maintenant ses frères, à son premier combat, à la première fois qu'il avait donné la mort. Mais l'image la plus vive fut celle de lui, blottit contre sa mère, lorsque l'orage éclatait. Il sentait encore sa main caresser doucement ses cheveux, entendait encore cette voix douce et chaude qui chantonnait à son oreille pour apaiser ses peurs d'enfants. Lancelot sentit sa conscience se perdre et, laissant ses yeux se fermés, fut étonné de voir, comme dernière vision, un halo de flammes illuminer les ténèbres.

**°o0o°**

Ils avaient finalement gagné. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçus que leur chance avait tournée, les Pictes étaient repartis vers la forêt. Dès que le dernier avait disparu dans les arbres, le vent était tombé.

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la vallée, et seuls les nombreux corps sans vie témoignaient de l'important combat qui s'était déroulé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les yeux d'Arthur survolaient le champ de bataille. Les survivants partaient à la recherche des blessés, tandis que d'autres pansaient leurs plaies à l'aide de bandages de fortunes en grimaçant, seconder pour la plupart par des soldats qui avaient eu la chance de sortir du combat plus indemnes. La puanteur des cadavres commençait déjà à s'infiltrer dans l'air, empoisonnant l'atmosphère. Cela n'empêchait pourtant pas certains soldats de partir à la recherche de survivants. Ensuite ils pleureraient leurs morts. Le commandant romain avait été témoin de ce genre de scènes plus de fois qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Trop de fois. Il en était las et s'en sentait dégoûté. Il avait pourtant toujours su ce qui l'attendait. Il avait été élevé pour pouvoir, un jour, être à la tête d'un groupe d'hommes. Pour avoir, un jour, droit de vie ou de mort sur d'autres. Il était né pour être un chef, mais il se surprenait parfois à rêver d'une autre vie, où il n'aurait pas eu à répondre à des ambitions qui n'étaient même pas les siennes. Une vie tranquille où il n'aurait pas à craindre pour sa vie et celle de ses compagnons.

_Lancelot._

Il n'avait rien pu faire. Il revoyait Lancelot basculer dans le vide, un air de surprise se peignant sur son visage. Il avait couru vers son frère d'armes mais un picte en avait profité pour lui asséner un coup d'épée dans le dos. Seul un réflexe avait permis à Arthur de se déporter sur le côté et ainsi d'éviter un coup fatal. L'épée de son adversaire avait néanmoins lacéré son épaule et le commandant romain, dans un cri où se mêlait rage et douleur, avait tranché la tête de son ennemi, qui roula sur l'herbe, entrainé par la brutalité du coup. Lorsqu'il s'était agenouillé au bord du ravin, Lancelot avait déjà disparu.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui mais ne se donna même pas la peine de se retourner.

« Nous devons lancer de recherches. » murmura-t-il.

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers un officier qui tenait à la main son cheval, un robuste étalon dont le noir soyeux de la robe offrait un saisissant contraste avec le rouge vif du sang dont il était maculé.

« Il faut trouver un passage qui nous permettra d'atteindre le fleuve, annonça-t-il en se mettant en selle tant bien que mal, sans penser une seule seconde à la douleur sourde qui lui lançait l'épaule.

Tristan, Dagonnet, avec moi. Bors, Galahad, Gauvain, vous restez ici et aider ceux que vous pouvez. »

Les trois chevaliers hochèrent la tête tandis que Tristan et Dagonnet enfourchèrent leurs montures et vinrent se positionner aux côtés d'Arthur.

« Quintus ! »

Un officier romain se retourna vers le groupe de chevalier.

« Je te laisse la charge de la garnison le temps de nos recherches. »

Le commandant romain n'attendit pas la réponse de son légatus et lança son cheval au galop, suivis de ses deux frères d'armes.

Ils galopèrent un long moment le long de la falaise, Yseult, le faucon de Tristan volant au dessus de leur tête avant de trouver une pente douce qui leur permit de descendre sur la berge. La monture d'Arthur s'arrêta en renâclant et piaffant, effrayé par le bruit sourd du fleuve. Il avança néanmoins lorsque son cavalier lui fit longer la berge. Les yeux d'Arthur suivaient le cours de l'eau, tentant d'apercevoir Lancelot. Il savait que le courant avait déjà du l'emporter plus loin mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer : Lancelot avait très bien pu être attiré sur la berge. Mais soudain le chemin s'arrêta et il du se rendre à l'évidence : ils ne pouvaient plus continuer. Poussant un cri de rage, il fit faire demi-tour à sa monture. Ils remontèrent bientôt sur le bord de la falaise et le commandant romain s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route lorsque Dagonnet attrapa les rênes de son cheval. Surpris par le geste de son ami, Arthur s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsque le chevalier le devança.

« Arthur ! On ne peut pas continuer ! »

« Il est hors de question que l'on s'arrête. Pousse-toi ! » cria soudain Arthur avec colère.

« Si son armure ne l'a pas fait couler comme une pierre, le courant a déjà du l'emporter loin d'ici. On ne peut plus rien pour lui… "

Cette fois, ce fut Tristan qui avait pris la parole. Étonné par cette loquacité soudaine, Arthur se tourna vers lui. Le guerrier arborait un air grave et triste. C'était l'une des rares fois qu'il laissait transparaitre un masque d'émotions.

« Et il faut qu'on s'occupe de toi » ajouta-t-il, lançant un regard inquiet vers l'épaule de son compagnon.

Arthur baissa les yeux et fut surpris de voir l'épais filet de sang qui coulait le long de son bras. S'il avait oublié sa douleur, elle se fit un malin plaisir de se manifester à nouveau.

"Ce n'est qu'une blessure superficielle." répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Il se sentit soudain nauséeux et chancela. Dagonnet le retint en plaçant ses deux mains sur ses bras et planta son regard dans celui de son ami.

« Tu dois te faire soigner. Lancelot… »

Dagonnet s'arrêta, semblant chercher ses mots. Arthur ferma les yeux, sachant pertinemment ce que le chevalier essayait de lui faire comprendre.

«On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. Il est trop tard. »

Les mots le transpercèrent comme cent poignards tranchants tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il n'avait pas seulement perdu un chevalier.

Il venait de perdre son meilleur ami.

**°o0o°**

Elle avait fermé les yeux lorsqu'elle était entrée en contact avec la surface froide. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle fut aussitôt tentée de les refermer. Etait-elle en train de rêver ? Ou était-elle morte finalement, noyée dans les eaux sombres du fleuve ? Pourtant, lorsque Cinead entrouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux, ce ne fut pas l'obscurité qui l'assaillit, mais la lumière grise émanant d'un ciel sans soleil. Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'elle releva la tête qu'elle prit conscience du contact du sable humide sur sa peau. Avec un petit rire, elle se retourna sur le dos et inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

Elle avait réellement pensé y rester. Mais les dieux en avaient décidé autrement. Et elle ne pouvait que les en remercier.

Elle tourna la tête et se figea instantanément. A à peine deux mètres d'elle se trouvait le chevalier sarmate responsable de sa chute. Pendant un bref instant, mais qui lui parut durer une éternité, elle n'osa esquiver le moindre geste, de peur que l'homme ne se jette sur elle. Mais il ne bougeait pas. Etait-il seulement encore en vie ? L'armure qu'il portait l'empêchait de distinguer un quelconque indice qui lui indiquerait si le chevalier avait survit à leur petite « baignade ». Elle se redressa aussi lentement que possible, évitant de faire le moindre bruit possible. Elle n'aurait pu, de toute façon, partir en courant. Chaque mouvement la faisait souffrir, et ce dans des parties de son corps dont elle n'avait jusqu'alors même pas soupçonnée l'existence. Elle se redressa en grimaçant… et se retrouva aussitôt à genoux, les mains sur le sol, haletante. Elle venait de payer sa trop grande témérité d'une manière bien amère. Elle ferma les yeux, le temps que les vertiges s'estompent d'eux même. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme était toujours étendu sur la berge. Peut être qu'il était vraiment mort finalement. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle s'en assure. Car si, par un quelconque miracle, il ne s'était pas noyé dans les eaux du fleuve, elle ferait en sorte qu'il le soit par son sang.

Elle se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le guerrier, grimaçant à chaque geste. Arrivée à ses côtés, elle hésita, puis passa une de ses mains au dessus des lèvres de l'homme. Cinead poussa un grognement lorsqu'elle sentit un léger souffle contre sa paume. Il avait survécu ce bâtard ! Elle sortit un petit poignard de sa botte et le pressa contre la gorge du chevalier. Elle s'apprêtait à enfoncer l'arme quand son regard s'attarda sur la manière dont ses boucles, noires comme la nuit, s'étaient collées à son front sur les pommettes légèrement saillantes sur la mâchoire carrée où elle apercevait la barbe naissante sur les lèvres entrouvertes. Interdite, la jeune femme serra les dents et reporta son attention sur son poignard. Le contexte ne se prêtait vraiment pas à ce genre d'examen. Elle aurait tout le loisir de l'observer une fois qu'elle lui aurait ôté la vie. Pourtant, Cinead ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, allongé sur le sable humide, les yeux clos, il n'avait rien des « grands chevaliers Sarmates » dont se vantait l'armée romaine. Il semblait presque inoffensif. Et tellement humain. Troublée, elle abaissa sa main avant de se frapper mentalement.

Non ! Elle ne devait pas faillir. Cet homme n'était qu'un chien d'envahisseur, un ennemi de son peuple. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un barbare, un meurtrier qui n'avait que trop fait couler le sang des siens. Il fallait maintenant qu'il en paye le prix. Cinead repositionna le poignard contre cette grosse veine du cou qu'elle savait, qu'une fois tranchée, le viderait de son sang, comme un animal. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'elle réalisa que sa main tremblait.

_Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives ma pauvre fille ? Pense à ton peuple. Ressaisis-toi par Dana!_

Mais elle avait beau se sermonner rien n'y faisait. Ses mains tremblaient toujours. Prise d'une soudaine bouffée de panique, elle frappa le sol de ses poings. La douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux mais elle n'en avait que faire. La véritable souffrance fut la prise de conscience.

Elle était incapable de mettre fin à la vie de cet homme. Cinead n'avait pourtant jamais hésité à tuer un homme. En vérité, elle prenait une certaine jouissance à voir ses flèches traverser la chair de ses cibles. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de voir ces chiens crever par sa main. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi celui-ci ferait exception ? Comment pouvait-elle envisager une seule seconde de lui laisser la vie sauve ? Lui qui était responsable de la mort de nombre des siens ? Elle resta ainsi un moment, le poids de la honte et du dégoût pesant lourdement sur ses épaules.

Un rayon de soleil vint lui caresser le visage. Ce fut furtif, mais ce simple contact la calma. Les dieux étaient de son côté. Cinead essuya rageusement ses larmes et se redressa. Elle jeta un regard en biais au Sarmate toujours inconscient, et un air résolu étira ses traits. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le tuer finalement. Vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait à présent, il avait très peu de chance de s'en sortir. Et même s'il réussissait à partir, seul dans les bois, il serait vite mort de faim ou de soif, voir les deux. Si les loups ne s'occupaient pas de lui avant. Seule sa propre survie comptait désormais.

Elle se redressa péniblement, et chancela un moment avant de trouver un semblant d'équilibre. Elle tourna sa tête et une grimace tordit sa bouche. Il fallait qu'elle remonte le long du fleuve pour retrouver les siens. Seulement, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, cela risquait de ne pas être une mince affaire : la berge sur laquelle elle se trouvait était en réalité une cuvette. Deux options s'offraient alors à elle. Dans la première, elle devait escalader la falaise, puis repartir vers l'amont du fleuve. Mais, au vu de l'état de lequel elle se trouvait, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Tout ce qu'elle risquait c'était une nouvelle chute, sûrement fatale cette fois-ci. L'autre solution, c'était de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, et d'essayer d'y survivre. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour se décider.

D'un pas lent mais déterminé, elle se dirigea vers les bois, le poignard toujours à la main, laissant le chevalier seul face à son destin.

* * *

**Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Lancelot va-t-il se faire manger par les vilains méchants loups ? **

**Ahem... bref. A la base, mon héroïne s'appelait Deirdre, qui signifie _peine_ en celte (d'ailleurs, la légende de Deirdre est une magnifique mais très triste histoire. Je vous conseille ce conte, si jamais vous avez l'occasion de le lire). Cinead signifie _né du feu_, ce qui, pour être honnête colle bien plus à mon personnage (et j'ai beau adoré le prénom Deirdre, que je trouve absolument magnifique, ça craint un peu quand même. Appeler sa gamine _Peine_, c'est lui espérer un bel avenir !)**

**Ah oui, le légatus, c'est le second d'un commandant romain (si mes références sont bonnes) N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :)**


	3. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur**

Rassurez vous, je ne compte pas arrêter l'histoire (en même temps après deux chapitres ce seraient bien con xD) C'est juste que j'ai du mal à écrire mon deuxième chapitre (je n'arrive pas à écrire tout d'un seul coup) et plus je lis mon premier chapitre, et plus je suis insatisfaite de la fin. Je pense donc prendre mon temps pour le réécrire, finir le deuxième chapitre voir écrire une majeure partie de l'histoire (j'ai tout en tête, faut juste que j'écrive maintenant ^^). En ce moment j'ai également des dossiers à envoyer pour des écoles, j'ai mes cours de conduite, enfin bref, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire. Mais cette histoire est importante pour moi, ça fait environs deux ans que je l'ai en tête (elle a évoluée depuis évidemment) et étant un peu trop perfectionniste, j'ai envie de bien l'écrire. Donc non, je n'abandonne pas, je prends juste du temps pour vous donner la meilleure version possible ^^

Merci à ceux qui follow l'histoire, ceux qui l'ont mise en favoris et ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster des reviews. Mercimercimercimercimerci :D


End file.
